1. Field
The subject matter discussed herein relates generally to data processing and, more particularly, to systems and methods for faster public key encryption using the associated private key portion.
2. Related Background
In public key cryptography or asymmetric cryptography, a cryptosystem consists of three algorithms: one algorithm for key generation, which generates a private key maintained by the owner and a public key published by the owner to the public; one algorithm for encryption, which allows anyone who has access to the published public key to perform encryption using the public key; and one algorithm for decryption, which allows the owner having private key or “trapdoor” information to decrypt with the private key data encrypted using the public key.
In the RSA (Rivest, Shamir and Adleman) algorithm, for example, both the private key and the public key are generated using the two prime numbers. The owner knows the two prime numbers and can perform decryption using the prime numbers. The “public” (i.e., those who are provided with the public key, which is based on at least some form of composite of the two prime numbers) can perform encryption using the public key. The public cannot effectively factor the composite, and cannot perform decryption.
In certain scenarios, the party performing the encryption is also the owner of the private key. For example, the owner may want to encrypt data for transmission across a public network and/or storing at a third-party storage (e.g., cloud storage). The encrypted data can be retrieved later and decrypted by the owner.